1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, particularly to a steam/vacuum cleaning apparatus that can blast high-pressure steam onto a surface to be cleaned and is equipped with an air/water separating device.
2. Description of Related Art
A vacuum cleaner is conventionally equipped with an electrically drafting fan to create a negative pressure for sucking and collecting dust, hair, small and light particulates or the like resting on a surface of an object to be cleaned, such as floor, carpet, furniture and so forth. In addition, a conventionally wet-type vacuum cleaner is provided not only for collecting small and light particulates, but also for removing water and wet dirt. It is however known that neither a dry-type nor a wet-type vacuum cleaner can function effectively and efficiently for cleaning, if dirt or smear sticks on the surface to be cleaned or the dirt itself is viscous and tacky.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a steam/vacuum cleaning apparatus that can inject a blast of high-pressure steam directly onto a surface to be cleaned to assist removing and cleaning the grime, sticky smear and dirt attaching on the surface to be cleaned, and can readily suck away and collect the dirt detached from the surface to be cleaned and moisture/condensed water caused by the injection of the steam. The steam/vacuum cleaning apparatus in accordance with the present invention comprises a head case assembly, an air/water separating device and at least one external connecting member; wherein the head case assembly includes a housing, an electrical steam generator and an electrical drafting fan assembly both contained in the housing. The fan assembly has a suction section and a discharge section. The air/water separating device is arranged upstream of the suction section of the fan assembly for inducing air flow and collecting condensed water. The external connecting member includes a male connector having a steam connecting port and an air suction port respectively in fluid communication with the steam generator and the suction section of the air/water separating device.
Additional objects, advantages, construction, and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.